


Inevitable

by sleepy_ry



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Naked Cuddling, Personal Favorite, Rare Pairings, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Kenpachi offers rare kindness.
Relationships: Kurotsuchi Nemu/Zaraki Kenpachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Kenpachi runs a hand over his partner’s scarred back, growling as she tries squirming away from the touch. Nemu freezes, waiting for the inevitable rage. Men touch her and something inevitably happens. Mayuri’s taught her over and over. 

Yet, he’s done nothing except keep her against his body, rage rising when he was threatened to be outdone by her braid. Her hair tie lies somewhere in his room, broken. Kenpachi marvels over it, less than her scarring, but marvels regardless, catching it between his fingers and scraping off blood from Mayuri’s last experiment. 

“I should get back.” 

His grip tightens.

**Author's Note:**

> Author appreciates every single bookmark/comment/kudos.


End file.
